


one last selfcest

by iisburr



Series: what sberrystar do [1]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Multi, Self-cest, THIS IS A CRACKFIC BTW, there may or may not be an ouma body pillow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 03:03:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9364376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iisburr/pseuds/iisburr
Summary: welcome to our fuckhouse





	

**Author's Note:**

> none of this is mine, just spreading god's holy word amen god bless

The former SHSL President appreciated his new subordinate, the SHSL Supreme Leader's complete and total devotion. Smiling, the former president of the U.S.A. leaned closer, his lips brushing against the smaller boy's earlobes and creating a ticklish sensation which he was sure Kokichi would find pleasurable. LWith his most seductive voice, he whispers, "My fellow Americans."

  
Obama pulled back and looked Ouma directly in the eye, "Kokichi-chan, we can't do this desu" he rasped with his meager japanese skills. "I'm part of the danganronpa team. You are a contestant. we can't do this"

  
Ouma pulled Obama's face close to his, undisguised lust in his purple eyes, "Nishishi... But I *need* you, Obama-sama..." He whispered, his voice hoarse.

  
Obama looked away, for he didn't want Ouma to see his tears. He blinked them away.

  
"Kokichi-chan..." Obama murmured, praying Ouma couldn't feel the 7 inch dong starting to protrude from his khaki pants.

  
"Ouma, I brought a gift for you." Obama held out an Ouma body pillow. "Sorry i didn't have time to wrap this. but it's for your selfcest kink"

  
Ouma sniffled, his eyes glowing. "Thank you, Obama-chan." He replied, taking the gift. "But before you go..."

  
Ouma stripped off his pants, leaving his 1 inch donger hanging out.

  
"I want you to watch me selfcest" he said. "One more time"

  
Oma then pulled out a sex toy from his pocket. Slipping it over his dick, he started to furiously hump his body pillow

  
Watching his beloved Kokichi-chan aggressively humping the body pillow, Obama grabbed his own 7 inch donger and began to stroke it rapidly, pretending he was the lucky body pillow Ouma was currently fucking without mercy.

  
Obama watched, drooling,  
as Ouma groaned and moaned, wriggling his body in such a perfect way that Obama was reminded of why he was in love with the kid.

  
"But you're fictional.." he trailed off.

  
Ouma sprung from the body pillow and tackled Obama, ripping off his pants

  
"DAISUKI DESU, OBAMA BARAKU-KUN"

  
OUMA THEN PULLED OUT A MIRROR AND STARTED RAPIDLY STROKING HIS DICK TO IT

  
THE PRECUM DRIPPED INTO OBAMA'S EYEBALLS.

  
HE SAVORED IT.

  
AS THIS MAY BE THE LAST TIME THEY WOUD BE TOGETHER.

  
OUMA GROANED, HE TURNED HIMSELF ON SO MUCH.

  
OBAMA STARES AT HIM WITH LUSTFUL EYES.

  
WHEN SUDDENLY TRUMP BURST THROUGH THE WALL, YELLING," OBAMA DESU! I KNEW YOU WERE CHEATING ON ME!"

  
OUMA LOOKED AT TRUMP, MUTTERING, "You better rebuild that wall you just broke, fat, racist, pig."

  
OBAMA STARED AT TRUMP, HORRIFIED.

  
"TURUMPU CHAN! I KNOW YOU ARE ANGRY, BUT PLEASE, THIS IS THE LAST TIME I WILL MEET WITH OUMA-KUN!"

  
"NONSENSE!" TRUMP BARKED. "YOU GET BACK HERE THIS INSTANT-"

  
Trump then looked down to see Ouma stroking his balls.

  
Ouma looked up, smiling sheepishly. "Nishishi, Turumpu-san, come make this experience even more magical and unforgettable for Obama-chan! You want him to be happy, don't you?"

  
"Hmm, I suppose it couldn't hurt." Trump then threw off his pants. "Hold on one moment, though."

  
"There is a secret I haven't told you yet, Obama-kun desu..." Trump looked away, blushing. "I...I...I DON'T HAVE A NORMAL PENIS!" He yelled, tearing off his underwear. At the tip of his penis was Hilary Clinton, grinning furiously at the shocked spectators.

  
"Ouma, please, let me lick the inside of your asshole emails desu~" Hilary purred

  
Oma turned around and stuck his ass in the air, sucking obama's dick.

  
SINCE TRUMP WAS NEW TO THE WHOLE SEX THING, HE RAMMED HIS COCK IN STRAIGHT AWAY. THE MOMENTUM CAUSED OUMA'S ASSHOLE TO RUPTURE AND BLEED, BUT HE DIDDNT CARE

  
IT FELT TOO GOOD.

  
OUMA GROANED, TWISTING AROUND, RUPTURING HIS ASSHOLE FURTHER

  
"THIS IS PERFECT," HE PANTED, "BUT THERE IS ONE FINAL STEP THAT NEEDS TO BE DONE"

  
OUMA THEN PULLED BILL CLINTON OUT OF THE STORAGE ROOOM VIA HIS DETERMINATION AND SHOVED HIM UP HIS DICKHOLE.

  
HIS DICK WAS NOW BLOATED AND RED, BUT HE DIDNT CARE. BILL WAS THRASHING AROUND DROWNING IN HIS CUM.

  
WITH ALMOST ALL HIS HOLES PLUGGED, OUMA FELT SO GOOD HE WAS GONN A EXPLODE.

  
BUT IT WASN'T ENOUGH.

  
HE NEEDED MORE.

  
SOMETHING MORE, TO FEEL COMPLETE.

  
SO, THINKING OF THE ONLY WAY, HE PULLED OUT A BOTTLE OF HIS OWN CUM HE ALWAYS KEPT ON HAND AND STARTED DRINKING IT

  
FINALLY, OUMA DID THE LAST THING HE NEEDED TO DO.

  
SUMMONING BILL CLINTON FROM HIS TORTURE CHAMBER, HE RIPPED OFF HIS BOXERS AND FORCED HIM TO FUCK HIM IN THE EYE SOCKETS WITH HIS D O U B L E D I C K S

  
OUMA GURGLED THROUGH HIS OWN CUM. HE WAS NOW COMPLETE! HE FELT SO GOOD, HE COULDNT HANDLE IT ANYMORE

  
HE FINALLY EXPLODED, HIS BLOOD AND GUTS SPURTING EVERYWHERE

  
ALL HIS SEX PARTNERS GASPED

  
AS THE REALITY OF THE SITUATION SUNK IN

  
OBAMA STARTED CRYING ALPHABET SOUP, WHILE TRUMP STUFFED HIS HILARY COCK BACK INTO HIS ASSHOLE, EXCUSED HIMSELF, AND LEFT

  
BILL DIED FROM DROWNING IN OUMA'S MILK, AND BERNIE REJOINED JESUS AT THE TOP OF THE CHRISTIAN HIERARCHY.

  
LONG STORY SHORT, OUMA WAS REPLACED BY HIS EASYGOING TWIN BROTHER IN THE GAMES, WHO HAD NO OBLIGATIONS BECAUSE HE WANTED TO DIE.

  
*BOWS*

 


End file.
